Rayons matinaux
by Cloeamy16
Summary: Levi n'a jamais été quelqu'un de matinal. Et pourtant, selon lui, le plus beau moment de la journée reste le matin. Levi/Eren


**Hello! Enfin j'ai réussi à poster mon propre Riren! Youpi! Au début, je pensais poster une fanfiction avec plusieurs chapitres, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas au bout de mes idées et que commencer quelque chose sans le terminer était inutile, alors je ne posterai sûrement que des OS, des drabbles ou des two-shots. Et ensuite, c'est un peu court et pas forcément ce que j'avais imaginé, mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écire, alors j'espère que prendrez plaisir à le lire.** **Enfin bref, je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en fout, mais je devais raconter ma petite vie. xD**

 **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf la trame de ce one-shot. Dites-moi si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, j'essaierai de les corriger le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Levi n'a jamais été quelqu'un de matinal. Et pourtant, selon lui, le plus beau moment de la journée reste le matin. Au moment où les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers la vitre, puis le fin voilage qui la recouvre. Lorsque les douces lueurs du petit matin viennent chatouiller Sa peau dorée et Sa chevelure noisette.

Souvent, c'est à ce moment-là, dans son sommeil qu'Il laisse glisser un petit gémissement mécontent, comme si le soleil venait le déranger. Alors comme pour se débarrasser de ce gêneur qui ose caresser sa peau comme seul Levi a le droit de faire, Il bouge un peu, fronce des sourcils et laisse glisser jusqu'à sa taille légèrement plus creuse que celle d'un autre homme l'unique drap qui cache sa nudité, le laisse épouser ses courbes et devenir partie intégrante de sa silhouette.

Souvent, Levi se perd dans sa contemplation. C'est un spectacle unique, auquel il assiste chaque matin, et rien, pas même le braillement insupportable de son réveil ne le ferait s'en détourner. Alors souvent, le temps défile, et passe, et s'en va, et s'enfuit.

Une heure avant de devoir partir au travail.

Puis cinquante-cinq minutes.

Puis quarante minutes.

Puis dix.

Puis...

"Tu n'es pas encore parti? Tu vas être en retard!"

... Un oeil émeraude et endormi s'ouvre. Une main vient le frotter, un bâillement s'échappe de Sa bouche.

Levi ne répond pas. Simplement, il pose une main sur la taille d'Eren et dépose un tendre baiser sur son épaule. Puis un autre dans son cou, puis un autre sur sa mâchoire, puis un autre sur sa nuque, puis un autre sur sa joue ronde.

Eren rougit et rit un peu: les baisers de Levi sont toujours pleins d'amour et d'adoration.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs en profite alors pour rapprocher le corps chaud de son amant de son torse et laisse sa main explorer la poitrine, le ventre, les cuisses d'Eren. Eren qui soupire, Eren qui fond, Eren qui gémit et s'abandonne sous l'abondance d'affection.

Mais avant que Levi ne puisse aller plus loin dans ses caresses, ne puisse l'envoûter et le prendre là, sur-le-champ, comme il semble le vouloir, le garçon saisit la main baladeuse et entrelace leurs doigts. Les deux amants prennent le temps d'admirer et d'apprécier le contraste, leur complémentarité: l'un a des doigts fins, frêles, longs et hâlés et l'autre a des doigts plus courts, mais forts et robustes, et pâles.

"- Levi, tu devrais vraiment y aller. Tu vas encore être en retard.

\- Te voir te réveiller vaut dix millions de retards Eren. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime."

Les joues d'Eren se teintent encore une fois, et il tente, sans réelle conviction, de réprimander son amant, qui, déjà, glisse hors du lit conjugal.

Levi rit un peu et s'en va après s'être préparé pour la journée, non sans avoir embrassé son aimé une dernière fois. Un baiser plein de passion et de promesses, et surtout celle de vénérer le corps du jeune homme une fois la nuit venue.

Et c'est avec le timide sourire d'Eren en tête et la douceur de sa peau encore sous ses doigts que Levi s'en va au travail.

Levi aime les matins. Levi aime les rayons du soleil le matin. Levi aime voir Eren se réveiller aux premières lueurs du matin. Mais surtout...

... Levi aime Eren.

* * *

 **Ps: Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu/commenté "Hey Levi" et "Hey Eren". Même si je n'ai fait que traduire, vos reviews m'ont profondément touchée. Donc merci à:**

 **-Nekoko 3**

 **-Lemon Owl**

 **-BlackCat and Megane-kun**

 **-Crazyness**

 **-Fleur82 ( si tu lies ceci, tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai à peine trois ans de plus que toi, alors no problemo ;) )**

 **Et merci à ceux/celles qui ont juste lu.**

 **J'vous aime tous!**


End file.
